


the night we met

by tenkoamajiki



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Anime & Manga), Devilman (Anime & Manga), Hyouka & Kotenbu Series, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Characters, Female Friendship, High School, Hurt No Comfort, I Love You, Love at First Sight, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Other, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkoamajiki/pseuds/tenkoamajiki
Summary: if only Sara hadn't laid her eyes on him.If only.Now she scans the school yard for that black dressed boy every day. But he isn't there.He never was.A story about an unlucky antisocial boy who was unfortunate enough to have a strange girl fall in love with him. But he doesn't need or want any friends, let alone a girlfriend. But, Sara isn't the type to give up."hurting someone is like throwing a rock at the see. You never know how deep it goes"(ha I'm that Sara)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	the night we met

it was a warm day of September. First day of school. Sara was standing outside her school, in a corner, headphones plunged in and conan gray music playing. She was waiting for her friend, nico so they would both go in. She was kinda afraid and anxious of school. Walking into that hellhole full of perfect people that are ready to judge and make fun of you. People that expect you to be thin, smart, beautiful and famous. Have a big group of interesting friends, and a handsome strong cool boyfriend. But Sara never believed in all that.  
Sara was a nerd. She didn't want to admit it, but she was. She was one of the best students in her class, if not the best. She didn't listen to the same music her classmates did. She didn't have a big group of friends. She hardly had one friend. She wasn't thin, she has chubby legs. She never wore skirts, shorts or crop tops unlike the other girls. She liked reading books and watching anime, even though everyone said it was lame and and a waste of time. And most importantly, she didn't want a boyfriend. She didn't want to give all her love to a stupid boy who in the end would hurt her. No one liked her anyway.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and came face to face with her best friend nico. She took her earphones and put them in her bag  
"hey!" she smiled brightly at nico and he pulled her into a big hug  
"I missed you so much! I can't believe we didn't see each other all summer!" he commented and she nodded. They started walking in the school, while discussing the news they had  
"and he threw the ice cream at my face! I was wheezing!!!" nico giggled and Sara smiled, looking around and spotting familiar faces. She started fidgeting with her fingers anxiety taking over. Her ears started buzzing, and she felt everyone stare at her. All the girls she knew were wearing shorts and crop tops, their hairs fixed and a ton of make up accompanied their faces. Most of them were wearing jewelry, rings necklaces and bracelets in almost all their body. That made her even more insecure. Her baggy long black jeans and the old oversized white t shirt didn't say much.  
And then, in the middle of the muffled story nico was saying and all the death stares, she saw him. At an empty bench not far from where she was standing was sitting a boy who seemed strange. All his clothes were black and his hair was even stranger. It was black as well, and it was longer from the one side, falling into his face and almost covering his eyes. His face was expressionless, blank and his eyes were looking straight ahead. She wasn't sure if he was blind or not, as his eyes seemed lifeless. Her answer came quickly, when a two girls passed in front of him and said something to each other, which made the boy look at them and then lower his eyes down. She then noticed he was tapping his foot on the floor nervously, but at that point she didn't think much of it. He was probably waiting for his friend to appear. She looked at nico who was still walking, and sighed. 

tap. tap. tap. tap. The steady rhythm of the boy's nervous foot calmed her a little - she didn't know why. Almost 20 minutes had passed, and she found herself surrounded by perfect girls nico hang out with. But she didn't care. Her gaze was fixed at him, who was still staring lifelessly straight ahead, like a boy sitting at the beach and trying to find the end of the water. Where the sea stopped. Suddnenly, she saw him grabbing his backpack-which was also black- and placing it on his lap, wrapping his arms around it. That view broke her heart. Why was he alone? Why was everyone ignoring him? Was he a ghost only she could see?A tap on the shoulder interrupted her thoughts again, and saw nico smiling "hey! We need to head to class, the bell rung!" she nodded and looked at the lonely boy again, but this time he wasn't there. He was slowly walking towards her, slightly on his toes. He looked like he was floating, his arms laying on his side lazily. She started panicking. Had he noticed her? But she was proved wrong when the boy walked past her and into the building. 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

the school day ended quickly. The students didn't have any lessons, and were just given the books they needed for the new school year. It was her first year of highschool, and as a result she was given an awful lot of books. Sara found it difficult to carry all these books in her backpack and as she was walking through the yard and towards the exit, her discomfort was obvious. She turned to nico  
"my back hurts!" she grumped and nico chuckled  
"no shit Sherlock! What did you expect?" she raised her shoulder "I don't know i-" she paused. She turned her head slightly, and she came face to face with the boy she saw before. Now that he was closer she noticed more things. His brown lifeless eyes. His pale skin, who reminded her of a vampire in an old horror movie. His t shirt seemed old, as the color had started to faint slightly. His black pants, who apparently were just a black plain tracksuit, old once more. He didn't look at her, but instead picked up his space and walked past her and into the exit gate. Her eyes were fixed on him, until he turned around the corner and dissappeared. She sighed, and looked at nico once more, who was still going on with his story.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll write smut, but it's Def angst and hurt.
> 
> contains mentions of abusive parents, violence on a child and economical problems. 
> 
> some parts will have text in them like this :  
> ex.  
> \- hey  
> \- hello
> 
> hope someone reads this and enjoys it!


End file.
